


Kitsune

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony





	Kitsune

Kira wyciągnęła się na kocu, patrząc na bezchmurne niebo. Od kilku godzin leżały z Lydią w ogrodzie, robiąc cokolwiek, byle tylko nie myśleć o tym, że tej nocy była pełnia. Pełnia, od której zależały dalsze losy ich małej paczki i życie Liama. 

\- Myślisz, że wszystko z nim będzie w porządku? – Kira zadała dręczące ją pytanie. 

\- Oczywiście. Widziałaś jego ciało? Takie ciacho na pewno przyjmie przemianę. – Lydia szturchnęła ją stopą, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami. Kira zaśmiała się, potakując. 

\- Masz rację. 

Zamilkły, każda pogrążona we własnych myślach. Nagle Lydia podniosła się, biorąc z drewnianej miseczki garść orzeszków. 

\- Tak się zastanawiam… Spałaś z nim wczoraj? 

\- Z kim? – zapytała niewinnie Yukimura, odwracając wzrok. 

\- Z naszym _prawdziwym_ alfą. – Lydia przewróciła oczami. 

\- A, tak – mruknęła dziewczyna nerwowo. Martin zmarszczyła brwi, przysuwając się do niej bliżej. – I? Dlaczego więc w końcu nie przyszliście do szkoły razem? 

\- Cóż… - Kira zacisnęła pięści, patrząc na przyjaciółkę tym spojrzeniem. 

\- Nie gadaj, znowu nic nie pamięta? 

\- Kitsune była zazdrosna.


End file.
